The NotSoUgly Stepsister
by dramaqueen214
Summary: I'm re-posting this story in hopes people will read it this time! Please read and review! The gang is all set for their sophomore year in high school. What happens when they learn about a new girl in town who threatens to become their new arch enemy?
1. Double Trouble

A/N: A new story idea! Yay! Please, please review! I will love you forever if you do! Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Not-So-Ugly Stepsister  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Double Trouble  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
15 year old Lizzie McGuire looked out the bus window as it came to a stop in front of Hillridge High School. Summer had ended, and the new school year had begun, yet again. Lizzie grabbed her backpack, got off the bus, and prepared herself for the first days of 10th grade. She scanned the front yard for her two best friends, and immedietly spotted one of them.  
  
"Hey McGuire! Over here!" called David "Gordo" Gordon from a large tree next to the stairs leading up to the school.  
  
"Hi Gordo." She replied, as she walked toward him.  
  
"I hate the first day of school." He commented. "It's like an exhibition. People showing off tans, new clothes."  
  
"New body parts." Lizzie interrupted, as Kate Sanders walked by, surrounded by her usual entourage.  
  
"My point exactly." He remarked, remembering the summer Kate had returned from camp, only to dump them all. "There's always one person who comes back completely changed."  
  
"Well, I can tell you one thing Gordo." Replied Lizzie. "It sure as heck wasn't me!"  
  
Gordo laughed. From across the street, Lizzie spotted their other best friend, Miranda Sanchez.  
  
"Hey guys!" Miranda waved, as she ran towards them.  
  
"Hey." Replied Gordo.  
  
"Cute outfit!" remarked Lizzie, referring to Miranda's off the shoulder peasant blouse and denim skirt.  
  
"Thanks." She replied. She turned her attention to the front steps, where a group of students, looking scared and confused, were frantically studying schedules. "Look at them."  
  
"Who?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Freshmen." Replied Miranda. "So small, so naïve, so easily scared."  
  
"Uh Miranda, we're only one year ahead of them." Lizzie pointed out. "And that year hasn't even started yet!"  
  
"I know, but still. We are sophomores now!" she exclaimed. "We're moving up in the world. We are no longer the babies of the school. Just thinking about it makes me want to shove one of them into a locker!"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "The cruel side of class hierarchy rears it's ugly head yet again." He shook his head.  
  
"Speaking of ugly, have we had a Kate-sighting yet?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yep." Replied Lizzie. "She arrived a few minutes ago with Claire, Brooke and Andie in tow."  
  
Gordo sighed. "You'd think now that she's a freshman, Andie would want to branch out, you know, be her own person."  
  
"Gordo it's high school." Remarked Miranda. "No one is their own person."  
  
"I am!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You don't count." Lizzie told him.  
  
"Fine. I'll remember that." He said, trying to sound hurt.  
  
"Whatever." Remarked Miranda. "So, was the new girl with her?"  
  
"What new girl?" asked Gordo.  
  
"You guys didn't hear?!?" asked Miranda, in disbelief.  
  
"No. You never mentioned it to me." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I was at the Digital Bean the other day, and I saw Parker McKenzie. She said that she heard from Cara Gunther, who's going out with Danny Kesslar, who's best friends with Ethan Craft, who's going out with Kate that Kate's sister is starting here today." Blurted Miranda.  
  
"Translation please?" asked Gordo, confused. "I lost you at Cara Gunther."  
  
The girls ignored him. "Kate has a sister?" asked Lizzie, shocked.  
  
"Well, a step-sister." Replied Miranda. "I don't know too much about her other than the fact that she's a spoiled Daddy's girl."  
  
"So basically she's Kate's clone?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I guess so." Replied Miranda.  
  
"Wait." Interrupted Gordo, still confused. "Kate has a clone?"  
  
"No Gordo!" exclaimed Lizzie. "She has a step sister, not a clone. Follow the conversation!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you two spoke English, and at a normal speed, I would be able to!" he replied. "I really think I had something with that fembonics idea. I could make a mint!"  
  
"Guys." Sighed Lizzie, rolling her eyes. The first bell rang, indicating that the students had to enter the building if they wanted to be on time for class.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys at the assembly in 15 minutes!" said Miranda, as she walked off to her homeroom. They were placed in homerooms alphabetically. There weren't too many kids with G-M as their last names, so Gordo and Lizzie were in the same room. There were about a million with S though, so Miranda was separated from her friends.  
  
"I wonder when we'll meet this step sister." Thought Gordo aloud.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Lizzie. "But all I need is another Sanders to deal with!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	2. The New Girl

A/N: Hey! I haven't gotten many reviews, so I'm sad. But, I want to keep writing. Enjoy this chapter and please cheer me up by reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Not-So-Ugly Stepsister  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The New Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked into their homeroom and picked out two seats next to each other. Lizzie glanced around the room. All the same kids, and the same teacher, Mr. Hoover. The first day of school was really boring for upperclassmen. Especially homeroom, since it was the same all four years.  
  
"Ok guys." Called out Mr. Hoover, once they all filed in. "Welcome back! I hope you had a great summer, I'm sure we'll have to come back here after the assembly, so we'll talk about it then. As for right now, you guys can just hang out and talk while I pass your schedules out. Just try to keep it to a quiet roar ok?"  
  
The class laughed. Mr. Hoover was really nice, and pretty cute. He was only 25, and had started with them, the year before. Lizzie hoped she had gotten him for English this year. She waited eagerly to see her and Gordo's schedule. She wanted to see what classes they had together.  
  
"Ok Miss McGuire. Here you go." Said Mr. Hoover, as he handed Lizzie her schedule. "Looks like I'll be seeing you in here sixth period!"  
  
"Great!" remarked Lizzie, as she looked over her classes. She felt Gordo's head peer over her shoulder.  
  
"Ok." He started. "Looks like we have English, western civ, study, gym and Spanish together. And lunch."  
  
"Cool." she replied. "That's 5 classes! 2 more than we had last year."  
  
"Yeah." He answered. "And you'll probably have biology and geometry with Miranda."  
  
"True." Remarked. Gordo would be taking all advanced classes, including chemistry and trigonometry. Lizzie was only taking advanced English and western civ.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" called a voice from across the room. It was Parker McKenzie.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"What period do you have bio?" Parker asked.  
  
"Um, third." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Cool! Me too!" she remarked, as she walked over to Gordo and Lizzie. "So have you guys heard any dirt on the new girl?"  
  
"Only that she's related to Kate." Replied Gordo. "Which is reason enough for me to avoid her."  
  
"Yeah." Said Parker. "Well I heard from Cara that she's been in boarding school all her life."  
  
"Wow." Remarked Lizzie. "That must be tough. I can't even stand sleep-away camp!"  
  
"Me either." Laughed Parker.  
  
Just then, an announcement was made over the loudspeaker. "All students please report to the auditorium for the welcome back assembly."  
  
The class filed down to the crowded auditorium. Lizzie scanned for Miranda, but was bummed to see that you had to sit with your homeroom.  
  
"Here." Called Gordo, motioning towards two empty seats.  
  
The both sat down, and Lizzie looked around for Kate. "Have you seen her yet?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"Seen who?" he asked.  
  
"The new girl! Were you born yesterday or something?" Lizzie said sarcastically.  
  
"Lizzie, if she's new, and none of us have ever seen her before, do you really think I could find her among 800 other students!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Just keep looking." Commanded Lizzie.  
  
"Chicks." Retorted Gordo, under his breath.  
  
Over the din of students chattering, Lizzie could hear a familiar voice yelling "Freak!". She turned around, and sure enough, Kate was telling off Larry Tudgeman. She noticed Claire, Brooke, Andie, and a few of Kate's other friends. She recognized all but one of them.  
  
"There's the new girl!" exclaimed Parker, who was sitting behind Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie looked at her. She appeared to be their age, she wasn't really short, but she wasn't as tall as Kate. She had short brown hair, which had golden highlights, and fell just above her shoulders. Her complexion appeared very pale next to her tanned companions. Freckles dotted her face, which was very pretty, but not drop-dead gorgeous. She had a small nose, which was slightly upturned, and light blue eyes, one of them had a splash of green. The expression on her face was similar to that of Kate's: don't mess with me. She was wearing makeup, but not nearly as much as the others. She was dressed conservatively, but with hint of style. She had on basic jean flood pants, and a pretty boring white tee-shirt, but she had blue bowling shoe type sneakers. Very shabby-chic. But what surprised Lizzie was the fact that she seemed unimpressed with Kate. When Claire complemented Kate on making fun of Larry, she rolled her eyes. Almost like being popular was annoying to her.  
  
"She doesn't look a thing like Kate!" exclaimed Lizzie to an uninterested Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie, they're stepsisters." Gordo explained. "They aren't biologically related."  
  
"I know that!" replied Lizzie. "I mean, she isn't falling at Kate's feet, or being mean like the rest of them."  
  
"Lizzie." Started Gordo. "You don't even know her name. Why don't you wait until you meet her before you write her life story."  
  
"Whatever." Replied Lizzie, annoyed.  
  
They sat through the rest of the assembly and met up with Miranda at the end. The girls compared schedules, delighted with the fact that they had bio, geometry, gym and English together, and bummed by the fact that Miranda had a different lunch. They were separated yet again, and returned to homeroom until classes started.  
  
It was a pretty run of the mill first day. Until lunch. That's when things got interesting.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
